


Dust Blinding

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Imported Fic, KH3 Speculation, M/M, Mid-Battle, crossposted fic, i really wanna draw stuff from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Always keep an eye on your friends when the battle reaches the roughest point.(Crossposted fic, originally uploaded in 2014)





	Dust Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through my old writing tag and reuploading a bunch of old fics, this was part of a request drabble set I did~! 
> 
> I love writing bittersweet soriku eyyy

There was noise and commotion all around them, both friend and foe clashing and screaming, raising dust and sparks all around them, in combination with the many elemental forces that many of them possessed. 

Riku tried to brush the rising dust out of his eyes, shaking his head and looking around frantically, keyblade gripped firmly in his hand, but a growing sense of dread filling him as he ran forward.

“SORA?? SORA!!“ 

There was no sign of his best friend anywhere, and he feared the worst. He caught a glimpse of red and he turned midrun, barely dodging the dual fireblasts that zipped past his head, striking whatever was trying to sneak up on him, he didn’t dare look behind him to find out. 

"Kairi, Lea, have you guys seen Sora?!? I can’t find him anywhere!”

They both turned to look at him, calling out that they hadn’t seen him either, before each shot a fire blast past the other, hitting more advancing enemies, halting their conversation.

Riku kept calling his name desperately, running around dodging and swiping at whatever he could in order to try and find Sora.

And then a blood-curdling scream tore through the air, sending all the fighting to a sudden hush, everyone turning to look at where the sound had come from, the dust settling just enough that the air was clear enough to see through.

“…Sora…?”

He walked slowly over to where the smaller teen lay on the ground, battered and bruised, and let the grip on his weapon lessen a little, fearing the absolute worst. 

“Sor-”

Pausing in relief as the other pushed himself to his feet, eyes closed as he brushed himself off, Riku walked towards him, ready to check him over to see if he was okay, to just hold him for a few moments, glad he was alive. 

“Mm…not quite~”

And with that, Sora’s eyes flew open, gold gleaming from under thick eyelashes, a vicious smile cutting across his normally sweet face. 

“NO!!!!!”


End file.
